When it all starts again
by BlackRain88
Summary: Anubis needs a new companion after Mary was finally put to rest. Meet Isabell Keystone, a teen whom has agreed to help him. Anubis finds himself growing fond of her, but he is all too aware of the competition. Did Paul know Isabell in a past life? Please,
1. Chapter 1

Isabell Keystone walked down the street with her head down, fighting the constant headaces that always plagued her for her entire life. She tucked her hands in her pockets and breathed deeply as stomach pains hit her. It was late at night of course. She couldn't stand being out durring the day. The sun burned her easily, too easily for her likeing. For the last two years she had been plagued by insomnia. Her guardian didn't care about her late night wonderings. Frankly, she didn't seem to care about her well being at all. Oniel cared more about freedom of privacy more then anything. She believed that whatever path Isabell chose would be the right one for her. Besides, Izzy was a good kid, it wasn't like she'd get into any serious trouble. Oniele made a better sister figure then a gaurdian. 

Suddenly Isabell collapsed in pain, holding her chest. She let out a suprised shout as she hit the concrete and then was silent as she blacked out.

"What's wrong with her Dr. Hook?" a concerned voice brought Isabell back to conciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. Oniele, her guardian, was talking to a brown haired doctor and looked more concerned then Isabell had ever seen her in her life.

"Nice to know you care." she said, but her reply went unnoticed. Her guardian didn't even seem to hear her.

"We're not quite sure actualy." The doctor said as he reached up to run a hand through his hair tiredly. It looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep for awhile. "We're waiting for the MRI results to come back, but we don't think it's a tumor."

"Do you know whern she'll wake up?" Oniele asked, glancing at her worriedly.

"Um, hello. I am awake you dumbass." she said, but no one seemed to hear her. It was then that she realised no one did.

"Most likely in a couple of days." said the doctor, whom Isabell now recalled was named Dr. Hook. She was interupted from her thoughts when some one called her name. She turned to see a teen her age with shoulder length black hair andpretty greeneyes.

"Take my hand." he said, holding out said hand to her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked him warily while sitting up. Still neither Dr. Hook nor Oniele seemed to have noticed anything.

"I'll tell you. Just come on."

She looked at him for a moment warily, then shrugged and decided what the hell. "Okay." she said and took his hand. He helped her off of the hospital bed and they headed for the door. Isabell turned back to see that Oniele and Dr. Hook were still in a heated conversation concerning her well being. "Wow. What's up with them?"

"They can't see you. Only your spirit left the bed you see..." He then pointed to the hospital bed in witch she had left. Isabell was suprised to find herself still laying there. "Huh?...So I'm a ghost now?"

"Well, you're not dead, but basically yeah...I guess you could say that.."

"So...who are you exactly?"

He looked unsure for a moment but then answered quietly. "I am Anubis. My last companion, howevercalled me Antubis."

"Oh." she was shocked and a little frightened to discover that she was talking to the gaurdian of death, but didn't say anything.

"Come on." he said and led her away.

"Where are we going?"

"The old Kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

Paul leaped up from his chair in the Pain Room. "She's back!" he shouted randomly. 

Dr.Gottriech turned annoyed to Paul. "What the hell are you talking about boy? Who's back?"

Paul started pacing exictedly. "I knew she'd come back eventually. I'm just so glad she's finally here."

A look of understanding came across Dr. Gottriechs face. "You mean Isabell?"

"She'll be mine again soon. I know it." Paul looked happier then he had in a long time.

Dr. Gottriech returned to tinkering with his equipment. "You do realise that she wont remember you..."

"-Oh don't worry, she will. I'll see to that."

Sorry its so short. Next two will be longer. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Isabell blinked as the scene around her faded and was replaced with a very old looking hospital. She looked around her bewildered and scratched her head. 

"Would you like to know about your physical condition and how exactly you ended up in this Hospital?" he asked her.

"Well yea, sure I would."

"When you were born, you originally had an identical twin, however, as in some cases, the stonger twin reabsorbs the other, thus canceling it out." Isabell nodded dazed. "However, a part of your twin was left unabsorbed. That in itself is not uncommon, what is uncommon however is that that part of your twin is located inside your brain."

"Wow." she said, unconsiously touching her head."So...why am I here? Why did you wish to speak to me?"

"My last helper...Mary...has retired and been put to rest. This is a good thing since she was constantly being haunted by her past. As a matter of fact it disturbed her so much she caused major earthquakes and destroyed one of the hospitals that were built here. Anyway, I would like some help around here and I wouldn't mind having some one to talk to around here..."

"So what you're saying is...you want me to help you kill people."

"No no, it's not as bad as you're making it sound. It's more like, managing life and death. You can create miracles as well as end lives...though I suggest you don't go around helping every one unless they do you a favor in return." He took out an old looking bell. "Mary left you this to help you. It's a death bell...so..."

"Sure, I guess I'll help you."

Anubis smiled."Thanks." he said and handed her the bell. "I guess I'll give you a tour of the hospital."

"Yes, that would be nice."


	4. Chapter 4

"So...what do you think?" Antubis asked. She thought of him as Antibus now since he was inhis Ant-eater form. Isabell nodded, still dazed about what exactly was going on. Antubis sniffed the air and got a strange twinkle in his eye. "I'm going to go...escort some new comers to the hospital. Would you like to come along?" 

"Nah...I'll stay here."

"Alright, I'll call you if I need you to ring your bell. It's about time for you to wake up anyway." He turned to leave, but turned back. "Oh and one more thing...you might want to watch out."

"For what?"

"Paul."

"Who's Pa-"but he was already gone. After two steps down the hall she found herself staring at the regularhospital ceiling. No sooner had she apeared then she was crushed into a hug by a crying woman with curly blonde hair that fell just below her chin and light blue eyes. She realised that she must be awake as the woman started screeching out words between sobs.

"Oh baby, you had me so worried...I thought you were going to..."

"Oniele." Isabell gasped out. "You're choking me!"

"Sorry." As Oniele pulled away Isabell noticed the cigarete in her hand. "They told me you weren't going to wake up for a couple of days yet... DR.HOOK! DR.HOOK!"

"Oniele, shame on you, this is a hospital." Isabell laughed, pointing to the cigarete.

"What?...Oh that..." she got an innocent look on her face. "Well I was nervous." Isabell laughed. "Now where is that good-for-nothing doctor? I swear, he's never around when you need him. DR.HOOK!"

"Technically you cant say that Oniele. I was just admitted today."

"So what? Oh, fuck the doctor! NURSE! NURSE!" A minute later a black haired, sweet-faced nurse came into the room.

"What is it Miss. Harvord? How can I help you?" She then looked at Isabell. "Oh..." The nurse dropped the tray she was holding and gaped. "Well...this is unexpected." She then pressed the caller button. Dr. Hook to ICU. Stat!

"Well, I'm going to take a shower before I slip back into a coma. Do you know where the towels are?" The nurse gaped and told her there were towels inthe bathroom. "Thankyou." she said and took the said shower before getting some sleep.

When she openedher eyesagain, she found herself standing beside Antubis. They were standing in an operating room of some kind. The doctors were operating on the mans brain. Isabell noticed that Dr.Hook was among them.

"He's going to wake up." said Antubis.

Isabell turned to watch the man to see if her furry friend was right, witch he probably was. After all, he was the guardian of death. And indeed he was. The man sat up and pulled the sleeping mask off, startling every one and looked right at her.

"Are you an angel?" he asked her. The doctors looked to where he was staring and then, finding nothing, attempted to sedate him again. Isabell found herself smiling as she nodded. Unconsiously she reached for the bell hanging around her neck. "Am I going to die?" he asked.

Isabell nodded sadly as she knew what she must do. The man also nodded, accepting his fate. She rang the bell lightly and the line went flat followed by a long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The only doctor that seemed to hear anything was Dr. Hook, whom looked around for the bells source with wide eyes. The doctors then attempted to revive the patient with Hook shouting orders tothe others. Isabell knew that their attempts would be in vain as she left the room.

She awoke, again,to find herself back in the hospital bed and looking up at her guardians concerned face. "Glad to see you're back with us." she said smiling. Isabell noticed the absense of a cigarette in her hand and raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Oh, the nurse made me toss it." she said in an annoyed tone of voice. Isabell laughed. "Look sweety, I gotta go okay? It's getting late and besides, I've still got work tommorrow. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." she said.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" her gaurdian asked, grabbing the bell around her neck to look at it.

"Oh that? That's a death bell." she said quietly without thinking, then scolded herself for letting that slip.

"What did you-"

"Nothing." she quickly interupted her.

Oniele shrugged. "Okay then...bye."

Paul Morlock headed for Isabells room and was just about to enter, he was right in front of the door, when he was pinned against the wall by Anubis. "Stay away from her Paul." he snarled.

Paul seemed unaffected by his menacing demeanor. "Or what Flea-bag?" The next thing he knew, he was hit by a blue ball of electricity and thus was blasted away.


End file.
